<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Quarantine Arting by Primarybufferpanel (ArwenLune)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23460097">Quarantine Arting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/Primarybufferpanel'>Primarybufferpanel (ArwenLune)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kindling (spinoffs) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, OC art, quarantine arting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:34:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23460097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArwenLune/pseuds/Primarybufferpanel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Original characters and their faces!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kindling (spinoffs) [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1638340</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Yala</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Arting by somebody who bought a graphics tablet LAST WEEK and never sketched anything in her LIFE. You've been warned.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's Yala!</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Diva Loysia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Diva, Miss Loysia! I'm not happy with the face. But I'm learning.</p><p>I've always thought of Flamenco dancing when describing what it is Loya does, probably mixed with high octane ballet and something very alien.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Fyor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fyor!</p><p>I wanted a more 'civilian' version of Paz's armour, since he's probably not lugging around that giant cannon around when he's bodyguarding. Also, I think his codpiece looks dumb so I settled on an abdomen plate.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Din's finder</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>So we all saw that promo photo of Oscar Isaac in Dune, right?</p><p>Well my first throught was 'Quick somebody draw him as a Mando' and then my second thought was 'What if he's one of the Death Watch group that finds little Din?' and <em>then</em> obviously he became the Mando who so carefully helps a scared boy out of a basement and talks to him and then carries him out of there. So.</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>